remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lilliyan/Club Event: Help a New Friend
Forum events helpafriend.jpg Jan 1 - Jan 31 It’s time to help a new friend! Each club that wishes to participate in this event will have their own forum thread. Each new player they have helped will need to post something on the clubs’ forum thread about how the club has helped them. There will be points for various things. The new players will also be rewarded for reaching certain levels. For the clubs, all you have to do is help as many new players as you can. Help guide them through quest and maybe help them through some dungeons. At the end of each month the points will be added up and the club that has helped the new players the most will win an awesome reward! For the new players, all you have to do is have fun and enjoy the game! Ask the club helping you any questions you have and help with your quest if needed. After a club has helped you, just post on their forum thread and let Kasmari know about your new friends! Rules: You may not make alternate characters or accounts to enter this event as a new player (any club caught doing so will be disqualified from the event) You may not post on the forums for the new player. You may not log the new player and level them. You do not have to add the new player to your club. You can use alternate characters to help them with quest and dungeons. You can help academy members! You can help members of the opposite school. A new player can only choose one club to get their points. Club Points: Each new player you help that post on your forum thread: 1 Point New player reaching level 10: 1 Point New player reaching level 20: 2 Points New player reaching level 25: 1 Point New player reaching level 30: 2 points New player reaching level 35: 2 points New player reaching level 45: 3 points New player reaching lvl 46 or higher: 1 point per level up to level 60. At the end of the month the club points will be added. Club Rewards: The Club top 3 clubs with the most points at the end of the month will get dungeon runs with a GM. The Club leader will have to decide which dungeons and a date/time. All club members that are on at the time and are the proper level for the dungeons chosen will be summoned in by the GM and we will run the cave together! First place: 3 Dungeon Runs Second Place: 2 Dungeon Runs Third Place: 1 Dungeon Run New Friend Rewards: Level 10: 2 Megaphones Level 20: 2 Friend Link cards Level 30: 2 Pet Food 50% Cards Level 40: 1 Gold Marble & 1 Gold Gem Level 50: 1 Stack of complimentary scrolls If your club will be joining this event, please leave a reply with the club name so we can create your clubs thread for your new friends to post in! Happy gaming~ Click Here to join in this event on our forums. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts